


[ART] The Crush Zone

by Liodain



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Bang Art, Comic pages, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Liodain
Summary: Art for TKodami's illegally hot fic,The Crush Zone!





	[ART] The Crush Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Crush Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259600) by [metropolisjournal (TKodami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/metropolisjournal). 



> TK has done a phenomenal job of organizing and running the Bang as well as bringing a community together in the Discord chat. Thank you for making the past [mumble mumble] months an absolutely fantastic experience. <3

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Spoiler: TK found a loophole. Read the fic [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11259600) GO GO GO :D


End file.
